Des cendres sous la neige
by Milunais
Summary: Des lettres. Le renouveau d'une histoire perdue. Une histoire du passée. On aperçoit une lueur d'espoir. Un espoir inespéré. Mais comment passé au-dessus de tant de souffrance ?


Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. Je n'abandonne pas l'autre je vais la continuer mais je serait plus longue sur l'autre que sur celle-ci.

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que pour celle-ci je ne serais pas seule !

Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment ! On se retrouve à la fin !

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Un énorme merci à Marie pour sa correction .

* * *

_Mon amour,_

_Encore une de ces lettres à laquelle tu ne répondras probablement jamais. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas le courage de te l'envoyer. Ironique quand on sait qui je suis. J'ai longtemps regretté ce jour où je suis bêtement et éperdument tombée amoureuse de toi. Et encore maintenant, il m'arrive de me poser des questions sur nous. Mais malgré toi, tu m'as donné la plus belle chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Une fille. Notre fille._

_À chaque fois que je la regarde, c'est comme si je te voyais. Elle a les mêmes yeux profonds que toi. Ces yeux dans lesquels j'ai tant aimé me perdre. Pendant longtemps, j'ai gardé une photo de nous sur la cheminée mais à partir du moment où elle a été apte à comprendre, j'ai dû retirer ce souvenir de notre bonheur._

_Je t'ai tellement détesté. Je te déteste encore. La haine que je te porte est tellement intense que j'en oublie parfois pourquoi je t'aime. Je déteste t'aimer. Oh oui. Je hais ressentir ce sentiment. Et surtout pour un être tel que toi. Une personne qui m'a fait tant de mal. J'essaie de me rappeler si à un moment tu m'as fait ressentir un quelconque plaisir, un sentiment de bonheur mais à part de la jalousie, de la souffrance et de la haine c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je détestais t'aimer et je le déteste encore tu sais. Je t'avais dans la peau et te voir te pavaner était une réelle souffrance et encore plus quand je les voyais toutes agglutinées devant toi. Alors oui j'étais différente, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de t'aimer comme une folle mais je crois que tu n'as jamais compris l'ampleur de mes sentiments._

_Et ce soir là, j'étais si faible… et toi tu es arrivé comme si de rien n'était. Tu m'as prise dans tes bras et tout a dérapé. J'ai senti mon coeur s'emballer. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti... C'était comme une explosion. Des milliers d'étoiles qui se déplaçaient en même temps en moi. Et c'est encore ce que je ressens lorsque je repense à cette soirée. La toute première que nous ayons passé sans nous disputer. La toute première où nous avons véritablement discuté comme deux personnes civilisées._

_Pour n'importe qui, ça peut sembler banal. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne l'était pas. J'étais pour toi une "espèce" qui ne devait pas exister et pourtant, tu es passé au dessus de tout ça. Autant te dire que j'ai eu énormément de mal à m'y faire et parfois, même souvent, je me demandais si tout ça n'était pas qu'un jeu pour toi. Si c'était le cas, je m'en veux énormément d'être tombée en plein dans le piège et si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je m'en veux tout autant._

_Je n'oublierai jamais les longues soirées passées au coin du feu à discuter. La journée je n'espérais qu'une chose : recevoir un petit mot venant de toi, m'indiquant que tu souhaitais me voir. Tu me donnais une heure précise et je me rendais dans la salle sur demande un quart d'heure voire une demi-heure avant. Idiot quand on sait que je te détestais lorsque nous avons commencé à nous voir. Mais je me sentais bien avec toi._

_La journée, j'essuyais les critiques que Harry et Ron faisaient sur toi, les regards meurtriers et les réflexions blessantes que tu me lançais. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Le soir, avant de te voir, j'effaçais toute la journée pour ne plus que savourer notre soirée, des soirées qui s'éternisaient de plus en plus au fil du temps. Nous discutions, rigolions… Je pleurais dans tes bras et tu me serrais si fort que j'avais l'impression d'être à tes yeux une petite fille fragile._

_Mais tu te trompais. Depuis le début de cette histoire, tu faisais erreur. Je n'étais pas une petite fille fragile. Je n'étais pas seulement la Gryffondor intelligente qui aidait tout le monde. Non. J'étais avant tout une femme forte. Je savais ce que je faisais, je savais que c'était risqué de te côtoyer et pourtant j'ai foncé tête baissée. Je n'ai jamais été faible et fragile. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi vous pensiez tous cela. Parce que je me passionnais pour les cours ? Idioties et préjugés !_

_Je vais être franche avec toi Drago, je ne sais absolument pas où je vais avec cette lettre. C'est pourquoi je ne suis même pas sûre de te l'envoyer. J'ai vraiment envie de la laisser avec toutes les autres, dans ce tiroir qui a vu tous mes sentiments défiler un à un. Chaque fois que quelque chose me faisait penser à toi, je le couchais sur papier. Tu comprendras ainsi pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Noël approche Drago. Ça fait deux ans déjà. Deux ans que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Deux ans que ma vie a changé du tout au tout._

_Mais ça fait aussi un an que j'ai sombré dans le désespoir. Oui, c'était bien du désespoir. Du déni aussi. Je refusais d'imaginer que tu m'avais abandonné, que tu t'étais bien amusé avec moi et que tu m'avais quitté pour aller en séduire une autre. Une autre qui comme moi, tomberait dans le panneau et se laisserait séduire. Peut-être que tu l'as mise enceinte elle aussi. Peut-être qu'elle gardera de toi un souvenir comme je le fais avec ma fille._

_Oui, MA fille, Drago et sûrement pas la tienne. Elle te ressemble peut-être sur certains points mais je ne compte pas l'élever comme tu l'as été ou comme tu l'aurais fait si tu avais été à nos côtés. Je t'imagine en père froid, hautain. Et Emily n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle a besoin d'amour et avec moi elle en reçoit autant qu'elle le souhaite. Cette année, c'est son premier Noël. Et j'espère que tout sera parfait. Elle n'a pas encore un an tu sais et elle est si joyeuse, si heureuse… C'est mon trésor, celle qui me fait tenir et qui me montre que rien n'est perdu et que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue._

_Aujourd'hui, nous avons décoré notre sapin. Elle ne comprenait sûrement pas mais c'était si amusant de la voir jouer avec les différentes guirlandes de couleur et de la voir faire rouler les boules. J'essayais de mettre les décorations qui avaient l'air de lui plaire et je crois que le résultat fut concluant puisqu'elle ne pleura pas. C'est souvent comme ça que je sais si quelque chose lui plaît ou non. Si elle pleure c'est mauvais signe. Sinon tout va bien. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle te réclame. Qu'une présence masculine lui serait bénéfique mais c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prête à lui apporter. Je ne me sens pas encore capable d'aimer comme je t'ai aimé. Parce que oui, c'est peut-être idiot mais je t'ai vraiment aimé._

_Mais autant te dire que cette époque est révolue. J'ai trop souffert et la seule chose qui me rattache à toi désormais, ce sont des souvenirs. C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine l'expression de ton visage à cette lecture, si cette lettre t'est parvenue bien sûr. Je vois ce sourire en coin collé à ton visage. Cet air narquois et tes yeux anthracites emplis de sournoiserie et de moquerie. Et là, tu dois être en train de rire car au final je n'ai pas changé. J'ai toujours les mêmes a priori. Mais comprends moi ! Tu m'as abandonné !_

_Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que j'épilogue plus sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi tant c'est comparable à une salade de fruits où chaque émotion serait un fruit différent. Belle image n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai vraiment l'impression de répéter sans arrêt les mêmes choses depuis que j'ai commencé cette lettre et je crois que ce n'est pas une impression mais un fait avéré. Oui, tu peux le dire, je suis toujours aussi folle. J'ai toujours les même idées tordues mais que veux tu, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour me refaire. Non, je vais arrêter de tout te mettre sur le dos. Je crois que c'est trop tard de toute façon et puis en y regardant de plus prêt, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire._

_Je vais te raconter une histoire. Enfin, plutôt te raconter notre histoire. Cette histoire idiote d'une fille qui est tombée amoureuse. Tu comprendras ainsi pourquoi à 19 ans je me retrouve si mélancolique de ma vie passée. Que ma fille est tout pour moi. Que Noël est l'évènement de l'année que je redoute le plus mais aussi et surtout pourquoi c'est celui que j'aime le plus._

_C'est l'histoire d'une fille, complètement idiote cette fille si tu veux mon avis m'enfin, mon avis, on s'en fiche un peu. Donc je disais, c'est l'histoire d'une fille complètement paumée. Un soir de décembre, elle pleurait, seule dans les couloirs. Elle laissait échapper toute sa peine au travers de ses larmes, sa peine mais aussi sa colère. Alors qu'elle pleurait dans ce couloir, un jeune homme l'a approchée et elle l'a envoyé balader. Mais il n'abandonna pas. Il revint vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller dans ses bras._

_Et ils ne sont plus vus pendant près d'une semaine à la suite de cet évènement. Mais quelque chose a tout changé. Ils se sont rencontrés alors que la jeune fille se promenait dans le parc. Et ce soir là il neigeait. La première neige de la saison. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard et un goût d'interdit la rongeait. Des flocons se collaient à ses cheveux et pourtant elle restait dehors, à ses côtés. Son regard sur elle était dur et ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il l'a pris cependant par la main et l'entraîna vers les cuisines de Poudlard._

_Lorsqu'ils entrèrent un repas les attendait. On aurait pu y voir un geste romantique si on ne le connaissait pas. Mais il était Drago Malefoy et s'il faisait tout cela, c'était par pitié. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait faire croire. En réalité c'était étrange comme situation. Mais ça jamais il ne l'aurait dit à qui que ce soit. A la fin de cette soirée dans les cuisines, il l'avait embrassé. Et elle, elle avait répondu à ce baiser. C'était leur premier baiser._

_Et c'est à partir de ce baiser dans les cuisines que leur histoire a commencé. Une histoire "secrète" comme ils le disaient. Non pas qu'ils aient honte de l'autre mais leur relation ne serait sûrement pas bien vue. Alors ils s'étaient cachés. Leur secret en resta un jusqu'à la fin de leur année. Année où ils quittèrent Poudlard pour une nouvelle vie. Et c'est au moment de se séparer qu'ils firent la chose la plus folle. Ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde. Sans aucune honte. Sans aucun complexe. Ils étaient ensemble et ils s'aimaient._

_Elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ses gestes envers elle. Ses mains posées délicatement le long de ses courbes. Ses longs doigts fins effleurant la peau de son cou. Ses lèvres jouant avec les siennes dans une danse endiablée. Mais surtout, leurs deux corps s'épousant en parfaite harmonie. Dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie complète pour la première fois de sa vie._

_Mais tout a dérapé ensuite. Il est parti du jour au lendemain sans donner aucune explication et elle, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Et Emily est née. Une petite blonde qui rappellerait à sa mère les traits de son père. Il n'a jamais su qu'il avait un enfant. Et il ne le saura que si elle se décide à lui envoyer cette lettre._

_C'était notre histoire Drago. Je n'étais pas obligée de te la raconter puisque tu es censé la connaître mais je voulais te donner mon point de vue pour que tu essayes de me comprendre. Juste essayer. Je ne te demande pas de revenir et de me prendre en pitié. Je veux juste que tu comprennes ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque tu es parti et que je me suis retrouvée seule et enceinte. Alors oui, peut-être que je lui parlerai de toi. Je te décrirai en héros pour qu'elle ait une image parfaite de toi. Oui je lui montrerai des photos de nous deux lorsque nous étions bien ensemble. Mais non. Non, je ne lui dirai pas que tu m'as abandonné sans explication. Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne supporterai pas. Je préfère qu'elle ait une image d'un père aimant plutôt que de quelqu'un qui l'a abandonné. Le mieux à faire, c'est de lui faire croire que tu es mort._

_Avec tout ce que je t'ai dit dans cette lettre, je devrais avoir envie de la ranger et d'oublier les mots que j'ai couché sur ce papier mais je ne peux pas. Tu dois savoir. Alors sache, que je ne t'ai jamais oublié Drago et que je cherche toujours à comprendre ce qui t'as poussé à partir. Je sais que tu n'étais pas avec tes amis puisqu'ils ont fini par m'accepter et m'ont soutenu dans ma situation. Et même eux n'ont jamais su où tu étais parti Drago. Alors s'il te plait, envoie-moi ne serait-ce qu'une lettre pour me dire que tu vas bien !_

_Tendrement, Hermione._

* * *

Beaucoup dirons que c'est très court mais je rappelle que c'est une lettre ! Donc oui il y a beaucoup de chose à dire mais tout ne peux pas se faire en une seule fois._  
_

Pour vous expliquer un peu, nous serons deux à écrire. J'écrirais tout ce qui concerne Hermione et Nessim -Pas trop classe comme pseudo ?- écriras ce qui concerne Drago !

Hihi ! On espère que vous aimerez !


End file.
